As The Sparks Fly
by Shinigami06
Summary: An A-U story with all the old GW characters, plus the daughter of Yuy and Peacecraft and Son of Winner and Catherine
1. The Meeting

When The Sparks Fly  
  
This is just a fic i came up with. I don't know where i got the idea from, but it just came to me. It has very slight lime in later chapters. It won't be graphic. I can't help it. They have to have a kid somehow. They don't just appear. Ok I don't own the gundam characters and most likely never will. Flames will be used to keep warm in the winter. Thanks  
  
~Mistress Maxwell~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Meeting  
  
Princess Gabrielle was pacing around his father's throne room waiting for the arrival of her groom to be. She had a weird premonition that he wouldn;'t be able to fill her deepest desire as well as she would imagine. She heard the engines of the large vehicles, that her father used to transport things that are a great distance away, growing louder which only meant that they were getting closer. She thought that she ought to get herself tidied up for the prince's arrival. She Brushed her long, flowing, midnight black hair until it as smooth as silk then pulled it into the taut braid that fell to her ankles. She hoped that this prince would not be as persnickety of her looks as the last one had been. She was about 5'2'' tall, was remarkebly thin, light barely tanned skin, and curious blue eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Prince Eric of Arabia had always wanted to love and be loved by someone else. He had awaited this day for quite some time. He wanted a wife whom he could make laugh, or to hold in his arms on cold nights. He loved to stargaze. With his last 'girlfriend' he would lay in the bright green meadow and wisper sweet nothings into her ear under the golden moon and the silver stars. He was about 5'6'' tall,had very muscular build, he was real slender not too buff, he had golden blond hair just like his father Sir Quatre Winner, But his eyes were his own. Any person on any given day could go on and on about his eyes. He had grey eyes, no not eyes thaat were dull and ugly, but eyes that shimmered in the sun, sparkled in light, and could go from carefree and lovely to blazing with anger in seconds. No one in his family had ever had his eyes. They were perfectly his.  
  
~*~  
  
"GABRIELLE!! Hurry yourself dowm here! You have company!" her father yelled to her as she stepped out of the throne room door.  
  
" I'm right here father," Gabrielle calmly answered.  
  
" Oh right, anyways this is Prince Eric of Arabia. He is to be your husband and ever loving caretaker."Her father had a hold of Eric's arm and pulled him out in front of himself.  
  
"Princess Gabrielle. I am very pleased to meet you. Please don't be afraid to talk to me I'll always listen."  
  
((okay Gabrielle think is he a complete nut or is this supposed to be a kind greeting. Think, OH but those eyes I can hardly stop looking into them they are so deep and pure. Go on shake his hand or do something, he's going to think that you are weird.))  
  
"I'm Princess Gabrielle Yuy," she said as she stretched out her hand to shake his" This is my fahter Sir Heero Yuy and my mother Madam Relena Yuy."  
  
"It's a great pleasure to meet you all and I would be greatly appricieate to be able to take your daughter's hand in marriage..."  
  
Gabrielle sighed. (( Geeze another one just wanting to marry me and we don't even know each other))  
  
Eric finished with.."after we have a chance to get properly acquainted. I can't just rush into a relationship with a complete stranger. If that is alright with you Gabrielle."  
  
"You really are my true love! I-I mean yeah that's absolutely perfect." Gabrielle replied with a sigh of gratitude.  
  
With that Gabrielle and Eric went off to her bedroom to talk things over.  
  
"Princess Gabri...."  
  
"Eric, You can just call me Abbey you don't have to call me Princess Gabrielle all the time."Gabrielle chuckled.  
  
"Oh right.Abbey...sounds good. Are you sure you're ready to get married now?"  
  
"Well there is really nothing that I can do about it. If I had the choice I would, but only to someone like you."  
  
Eric's thoughts: ((Only to me...She has no idea how much those words mean to me. I've never had those words spoken to me before. Most women only like me for the sex or becuse of my looks. No one has ever loved me for me, but that has now been changed by the one girl I have just met. Princess Gabrielle Yuy.))  
  
Eric placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. The castle was surprisingly cold and he felt her shiver under his arm, So he took of his very warm velvet cloak off and placed it around her shoulders. She wasn;t shuddering so much then. By that time they had reached her bedroom. He could tell that she was tired and needed to rest. He then laid her onto the large canopy bed and covered her with the beautiful down filled teal comforter. He then snuck across the hall while she was sleeping and took a nice warm shower. He hadn't notice her come into the bathroom. When he saw her he quickly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. She apoligized and left the bathroom and headed for the dining hall for supper. When he came down she was at the end of the stairs waiting for him.  
  
"Abbey I'm terribly sorry that I used your shower, but I really..."  
  
She hushed him by placing a finger on his lips. " You Needent apologize for using it because it dosen't matter. Right now we need to go into the dining hall for supper."  
  
"Alright." he replied.  
  
Well that was chapter 1. i'm working on chapter 2 and i hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please review. Like i said before flames will be used to keep warm. Thanks. 


	2. Ch 2. The Dinner

ch 2. the Dinner  
  
  
  
Well this is a straight continuation of chapter one. Enjoy and Review. as always i don't own gw or anything of the sort. ^.~  
  
  
  
When we left our new couple they were getting ready to go into the dining hall.  
  
They walked through the large oak doors. it was about as noisy as a zoo in there until the king stood up and tapped his glass with his nearest piece of silverware.  
  
"May i have your attention please!"he roared above the crowd. Everyone was silent when he began to talk again. "coming in now is our newest couple in all the land. This is my daughter Pringess Gabrielle and her companion is Prince eric of arabia son of sir quatre winner and lady catherine. we have a few other royalty couples with us tonight. there is Sir chang wufei and lady sally of china, sir trowa barton and lady dorothy of Ireland, sir duo maxwell and Lady hilde of germany, and finally sir milliardo peacecraft and lady lucretzia of Britain. My wife lady relena and my self welcome you all here tonight for the engagement ceremony of gabrielle grace yuy and eric raberba winner."  
  
The king sat back down as the two made their way to the stage and went behind the prussian blue curtain that led to the backstage.  
  
"abbey, sorry to trouble you but um i don't have a speech. i didn't....."eric was hushed by a warm pair of lips. "don't worry eric,"abbey replied," they already have one for you. they will say it a few words at a time through this earpiece so you don't have to worry about a thing. okay?''  
  
" Alright, but if i have a nervous breakdown and be publically humiliated in front of all thouse people it will be your fault. Abbey...Abbey...hey were'd you go?"  
  
"i'm changing. and you had better get to it too otherwise we'll never got out there on time."  
  
Gabrielle emerged from behind the curtain and got a stunned look from eric. she was wearing a teal silk dress that defined every curve and muscle on her body. she pulled a black leather vest sort of thing off the table. she put it on backward and it was very tight also. she had eric tie it as tight as he could at her back. she let her silky hair down and brushed it. she then put it into a tight bun that was held by a kanshi. he had to admid that this was the best that eric had ever seen her. now of course he thought that she looked good anyways, but she seemed like a rarity in this outfit. like something that was to valuable to even think about selling. he loved this woman and had to have every bit of her to hisself and to make her his own. he now emerged from behind the changing cutrain. he was wearing traditional black silk arabian style pants and a teal arabian silk shirt.  
  
((man this guy looks good,))gabrielle said to herself((i hope he thinks i look good in this outfit.))  
  
''you look stunning eric."  
  
''you do as well gabrielle"  
  
"we better get out there before they worry about us"  
  
And with that the couple walked out onto the stage and the whole room went silent  
  
well there was ch.2 i hope these chapters aren't too short. reviews welcome. Flames will be used to keep war because it is snowing!!! 


End file.
